As Harry James Potter, Comes Flying Privileges
by aspen7783
Summary: The Second Wizarding World has left scars on all of the wizarding families. Families torn apart, loved ones gone, but that still doesn't tear apart the most iconic game in all of the Wizarding World; Quidditch. The Golden Trio, with Ginny and George Weasley dragging along journey to the '1998' Quidditch World Cup, watching the many matches fly past them and enjoy the fun.
1. The Quidditch World Cup

As Harry James Potter

Comes Flying Privileges

As Harry James Potter, comes flying privileges and Harry Potter quickly figured this out. Not only was he acknowledged throughout the entire wizarding world, given invitations to nearly any magic event possible, and sponsored by basically every magical company in the entire of wizarding Britain but he also had the girl of his dreams; Ginerva Weasley and that was something.

Aside from the occasional funeral and the farewelling of some of the most amazing witches and wizards, life after Hogwarts was a breeze, thus he was excited. He had a direct pass through the tests and examinations in the Auror department, more then a few hundred galleons, his very own seat in the Wizengamot, hundreds of old family heirlooms and an invitation to tour Britain and its surroundings.

Now, however, Harry was walking down an alleyway with twenty odd wizards towards a small, brown pencil-case that lay on the aging cobblestone walkway.

They were to catch a portkey to a remote wizarding settlement in the middle of Australia, and set up a similar tent they had used the previous year, and settle in to watch the opening match of the Quidditch World Cup.

"Stand around here everyone," A wizard with thick, orange hair smiled and gestured towards the pencil case. Arthur plucked the stationary from the cobblestone and held it high enough for everyone to reach.

"Yes, Arthur we know," A familiar voice cried in embarrassment and placed his hand on the case. Ron was laughing aloud with Hermione about something and was about to well up in tears

"You will call me dad, Ronald," Arthur replied sternly. The portkey was shimmering in Harry's hands and was obviously about to release "Steady, here we go,"

Harry felt the familiar twisting sensation, his body squeezing through a long, thin tube. His layers of clothing immediately began to feel hot, a burning feeling coming on. He could feel George and Ginny's body whaling as well; so as to ease the heat he bit down on his tongue and made his legs feel stern and rigid.

The gang of twenty or so, landed abruptly on dirt and gravel, Harry landing upright for his fist time. The scenery was warm and fuzzy, hundreds of witches and wizards walking down a narrow pathway, an endless expanse of orange rock lay in both directions.

"Now are we all here, Arthur?" A short, plump witch in large red glasses asked. She was deteriorating slightly, and hadn't yet recovered from the war.

"Of course, Molly we're all here," Another voice smiled. She was wearing a long black cardigan that matched her fading, grey hair. Andromeda was also holding Teddy who was distraught yet excited from their little adventure. "Except, Fred…" She trailed off.

All of the Weasley family was walking down the road together. Harry, Hermione, Andromeda and Teddy joined them at the rear whilst a most beautiful witch held hands with Bill, dressed in a white skirt, and a shirt decorated with dozens of blood red roses.

"Harry," Ginny smiled from in front of him. She was prancing along with George and her mother and was looking as happy as she had been for weeks now. "Our house is looking great, huh?"

She was winking at Harry, George walking with the two of them eying him suspiciously. "That feral, thinks is rather garbage," Ginny brought up and George nodded eyebrows still raised.

"I suppose, 12 Grimmauld Place looks as good as it has been for years, especially now with two of your siblings and Hermione living in it," Harry added with caution.

George still suspicious of his lying, they continued down the road and reached a small mound where over the horizon a colossal, red nest made of the most beautiful timber stood. Wizards and witches here split up, walking left and right in large packs to find a place to set up camp. They walked up a further few hundred metres and found a place right at the edge of the stadium to blow up the tent.

"Okay everyone, we have the entrance tent here," Arthur indicated standing with a large folded up suitcase in his hand. "We will have four bedrooms off from the main entrance,"

From they're everyone started screaming and arguing and eventually, a tall, black figure came up to them just as they'd settled the sleeping arrangements. "How is everyone?" The wizard asked in his normal friendly voice.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was the new Minister of Magic, a most admired choice by the wizarding Britain and came to the Quidditch World Cup, as representative from Britain.

"Fabulous," Molly claimed and walked out from the entrance tent, towards the stadium, in conversation with Shacklebolt; furiously talking.

The sleeping arrangements were to disappoint Harry and Ginny. The quartet-of-heroes were to sleep in the first bedroom accompanied with George, sleeping in rather uncomfortable bunked-beds. Mr and Mrs Weasley were to sleep with Andromeda and her raised son. Fleur and Bill got a whole room to themselves and that left Percy and Bill sharing another smaller bedroom to themselves. "Settled," Arthur exclaimed.

Once they unpacked their trunks, and grabbed lunch, which consisted of a sandwich with thick, sticky, black paste that tasted rather average, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione accompanied George across to the large timber stadium for the afternoon.

They helped George set up a small red and orange stall in the commercial walkway inside the stadium. This was where the food, novelties and figurines were sold that supported the Quidditch World Cup. He was to promote several of his original Weasley Wizard Wheezes products and had developed a new Aussie Ozoniser, a sweet that refreshed your mouth with a quick blast of flavoured air.

The stadium was absolutely marvellous, with seats across every side of the pitch rather then on one straight of the pitch like the previous World Cup. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had received limited edition tickets, up in a butterbeer sponsor box, with Luna and Neville being dragged up there as well.

Australian decorations were hung up around the entire pitch, red and white checker patterned flags with blag kangaroos in the centre were also prominent. "Their other national pitch was too small," An older wizard had told them as they walked back to their tent for tea. "Regardless, it's gonna be great!"

Ron had bought the five of them a handheld guide to the coming matches, complete with betting odds and a draw with all the coming matches. "Are we gonna go to all of them?" Ron asked curious. The five of them were already exhausted and couldn't wait to get back to the campsite.

"We might as well," Ginny spoke up excited. "Well at least we'll watch the Britain, and Australian matches,"

They returned back to the camp and settled into have an Italian pasta dish for tea. Dinner was filled with another round of exhausting arguing, on who would be titled the winner of this years Cup.

"You guys understand we'll be here for over a month," Arthur laughed dryly as Charlie began his speech on how Ireland was going to shine this year. It seemed the entire Weasley family would be supporting English and Irish teams this year.

Ron was laughing at the end of his brother's speech and began the Bulgarian national anthem. "Ronald, just because you are of age, doesn't mean you are allowed to become drunk!" Mrs Weasley shouted over his singing and caught Hermione mouthing words to her out of the corner of her eye.

"'Arry who 'ze you supporting?" Fleur asked. She was becoming more and more friendly with the Weasley family and often came up to their house with her husband for visits. It was now only Charlie and George that stayed the night with the Molly and Arthur and that was only if they were in town.

Harry jumped from his seat to Ron's pocket and plucked the handbook into his hands. He flipped through the book and found the page he was after. "This one. Not sure how to pronounce it but they seem cool enough," He gestured towards the heading that read 'Mauritius'.

Andromeda smiled and Harry. "Nice pick, us two are betting on them as well," Gesturing towards Teddy whose hair was matching Charlie's.

The night flew by, the five of them going to bed after listening to some jazz in the entrance tent. They were to wake to the sound of trumpets Bill got for his birthday and prepare for the first match that would ironically start at lunchtime, the first match of the Quidditch World Cup.


	2. Ireland versus Uganda

Ireland versus Uganda

Morning came by quick enough and Harry snatched his glasses from Ron's naughty grasp and placed them on top of his eyes. "What match is the opener?" He asked Ron as they landed on the tent flooring.

"The bloody winner of the last Cup against Uganda?" He tried pronouncing the last countries name, and to Hermione's surprise correctly. The boys ushered Ginny and Hermione out and got changed into appropriate clothing for the beginning match.

"Can't wait!" George exclaimed as he was tying his shoelaces. "Wish we could be up by the butterbeer box as well. Ireland's gonna flog this team!"

The sun was already well and truly up as they walked out the door after breakfast. The rays shook their body and they stumbled around in the extreme heat. They were going on a quest to retrieve little handheld fans and bring them back for the crew before they had lunch and headed on over for the match.

"This is smoking hot," Harry whispered when they reached the doors to the stadium. They walked inside and to Harry's surprise the stadium, was closed off, its roof shut together and an air conditioner roaring in the background.

"What is this? It feels so cold all of a sudden," Ginny and Ron shivered and looked around the hallway to find signs of the change of temperature. Harry started laughing and stared at Hermione who was beginning to explain air conditioning to Ron and Ginny.

After they were taught what the machines did, they searched the commercial hallway and found and Australian vendor who was selling useful appliances for everyone. They bought six, handheld fans and on the walk back to the campsite were persuaded by George to purchase a boomerang; a weapon that Australians apparently used to kill kangaroos.

They arrived back to the tent complex and were served lunch by Andromeda, before they took their essential belongings and joined the crowd of witches and wizards who were walking towards the match.

Just as they approached the doors, Harry felt a vibrant stinging sensation in his lower back, and screamed as his feet buckled from under him and he slowly began to rise from the dirt and gravel road.

"No wonder you stopped Care of Magical Creatures," a familiar voice echoed from down below. A witch with elegant white hair had arrived next to Ron, Ginny and Hermione accompanied with Neville and his grandparents.

"Luna! What are you talking about?" Harry tried as he rose to about half the height of the stadium. Eyes were all turned in his direction and many witches and wizards were pointing at the celebrity.

"It's a Billywig, if they …" Luna whispered from below and was cut out when he reached the tip of the stadium's height. It was as if he was back to playing Quidditch back in the grounds at Hogwarts. "Calm down," he told himself.

He waled and kicked his legs but he continued to rise, and soon the stadium was barely the size of an apple from this high up. He blinked over and over, and as the stadium became the size of a head of a pin, he started descending and slowly falling back to the edge of the earth.

There were only a few trailing witches and wizards, by the time Harry returned to his feet, the Weasleys nowhere to be seen. He made his way down the hallways into the stairway that opened out into the stadium.

The crowd was spectacular, the entire stadium packed with witches and wizards. He noticed a small hand waving far out in the distance and slowly jogged up to the butterbeer booth, up the very top of the stadium.

"They was a handful," Harry laughed out of breath, finding his seat next to Neville and Ginny. The crowd was roaring in anticipation, and a figure rose from the Minister's booth towards the centre of the stadium.

"Good Afternoon, witches and wizards. This is the first match of this years Quidditch World Cup. Australia is grateful for this opportunity, but since you're all on the edge of the seats, let me introduce you to both the Irish and Ugandan sides," The Australian Minister began and fourteen players flew onto the pitch dressed in Green, Red, Yellow and Black representing their team colours.

The commentators began their introduction, both with an extremely deep Australian accent. The teams flew up high enough for everyone to see, and lowered themselves, arranging into two straight lines. "Raise your brooms, set, go!"

The quaffle was tossed up into the air, the snitch released and the two bludgers sent spiralling around the stadium. "Irish in possession, Crikey. Mullet's got the ball passes it to Troy who swerves right and throws it up to Moran." The commentator began his guide and Harry stared across at the Irish Seeker, who went diving down towards the bottom of the pitch.

"Aidan Lynch, diving towards the bottom of the pitch, pulling up left and knocks himself out! A clean turn there but not enough and the snitch has zoomed out oh his sight. Moran down to Troy, who gives it to Mullet and here comes the match's first score … Crikey! In the goals clean!"

The Irish seeker had definitely knocked himself out again, healers coming to his aid on the Quidditch Pitch. The referee blew her whistle rushing to Lynch's side and sharing a conversation with him just as he regained consciousness.

"Ten nil, Ireland," The commentators roared and went to glare at the Irish Seeker. "Looks like Lynch will be fine, we're back on our brooms, Uganda's in possession. Quigley knocks a bludger at Chaser; Batte who dodges it and continues on. He passes it left to Damba, a fine young gentleman who passes it back to Batte. Batte is charging down the stretch, interrupted by Moran who snatches it straight out of his left hand."

Batte looked dazzled at what Moran had just done, however continued to play, flying back up the opposite end of the pitch to watch his keeper save the next goal.

The game continued on throughout the afternoon, and went on past dinnertime, with Australian house-elves bringing out a fresh, boiling hot soup in bowls for everyone in the stadium. "So unfair! We need to sort this out," Hermione whispered and took out her notebook.

As the sun set out over the horizon the score came to be a clean 680- 590, Uganda winning much to Luna's disappointment. "Irish deserve to win this one,"

It was beginning to become dark and the time settle into ten o'clock when the Uganda seeker caught sight of the snitch, up near the butterbeer box. Harry had of course spotted the snitch, minutes ago, hovering a few metres right of where he was sitting.

"Onyait flying towards the snitch, if he gets this, Uganda go straight to the Quarterfinals!" The commentator screamed excitingly and watched as Irish seeker; Aidan followed. The snitch immediately dashed to the right and flew higher, before reaching the roof of the stadium.

"The snitch seems to be stuck!" The commentator laughed and leaned forward to watch Onyait lunge forward. The snitch, anticipating his next move, flew below, right through his hands as he fell off his broom into the crowd right of Harry and the crew.

He waled as he fell into an aisle and knocked his head on the back of one of the timber seats, his legs landed in the lap of an Asian tourist. "Onyait down and down on top of the crowd!" The commentator laughed and returned his eyes to the pitch.

It was here that the Irish seeker grasped the snitch in front of the entire crowd just as Ireland scored their sixth consecutive score. The crowd fell silent, and calculated the scores in their head, and from a small box in the top left of the stadium, an Irishmen began to scream and watched as the Irish team danced triumphantly to their win.

The stadium quickly filed out, as eleven o'clock came to their doorstep, the sounds of Irish dancing and singing still playing as the early morning came and went, victory to the Irish once again.


End file.
